


Destiel College Roomate AU

by Destiel_Fan, destiel_lover345



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Best Friends, Blow Job, Bullied Cas, Bullying, Caring Dean, College AU, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Hickeys, I'm bad at tags, Kisses, Love, M/M, Protective Dean, References to Depression, Romance, Roomates, Sad, Secrets, Singing, Smut, Soft Dean, Supernatural References, Triggers, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:38:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8349391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Fan/pseuds/Destiel_Fan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiel_lover345/pseuds/destiel_lover345
Summary: Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester best bros till the end or are they?





	1. Introduction

     Dean had just gotten back from his final class and plopped down on his bed in his dorm. He pulled his iPod out of his bedside drawer then connected his headphones and pushed each one into his ears. He scrolled through his music coming across the song he was searching for. It was Back in Black by AC/DC. AC/DC was his favorite band and almost everyone knew it since most of his shirts had the name sprawled over them. 

     As of now he was sporting a black AC/DC shirt with a flannel, classic jeans and steeltoe boots. He looked up at the celing until the song got over. Then he scrolled through more music until he came across Highway to Hell. He looked at the time it was 3:59. 

     "59, my lucky number." Dean quietly said to himself as he closed his eyes and hummed along to the song.

     Castiel walked in the dorm and kicked the door closed because his hands were full of textbooks and papers. He set his stuff down on his desk and then sat down on his bed. He took a deep breath and looked over at his roomate. He still hadn't noticed that he was there.

     Him and Dean were really good friends. They studied together, ate together and hung out almost all the time. They knew each others life stories and why they went to college. Dean was going there because he wanted to either be a construction worker or make cars. Castiel was there because he wanted to either be a doctor or a nurse. They both had their lives figured out and life was almost as good as life could get. 

     "Dean?" He said quietly. No response. He stepped off his bed and walked over to Dean's. "Dean?" He said again. Still no response. Castiel grabbed one of his pillows and stood next to Dean. "If you don't say anything I'm going to hit you with this pillow." He said thinking maybe he was trying to ignore him. He didn't even flinch.  
Castiel swung the pillow far back over his head and then smashed it in to his face. Dean jumped and pushed the pillow off. He looked over at Castiel with a stern look. 

     "What the hell was that for Cas?!" He almost yelled. He sat up quickly and removed the earbuds and paused his music.

     "You didn't answer me. So I hit you with the pillow." He said softly and smiled.

     "Well of course I didn't answer you I was listening to music." He retorted. 

     "Anyway, how was your day?" Cas asked changing the subject.

     "You think you're gonna get away with hitting me in the face that eaisily?" He gave and evil grin.

     "Dean. No, DEAN NO!" Cas yelled as he stepped back. Dean stood up off his bed and slowly got closer and closer to Cas. Cas's knees were pressed against his bed and he slowly fell backwards. He looked up at Dean with his puppy dog eyes. "Dean, please. Don't do it. I'm begging you." 

      "You leave me no choice. You brought this on yourself." Dean said with a sly grin and then he bent over and put his hands on either side of the bed next to Cas. Then just like that he was tickling the crap out of Cas. Cas was squirming and screaming as he tried to push away Dean's hands to stop the torture.

     "D..AHAHAHAHA...DEAN! AHAHAHAHA...STOP!" Cas squeeled in between laughs. Dean was laughing as well as Cas tried to get away.

     "What? I can't understand you. You're laughing to loud." 

     "STOP! AHAHAHAHAHA!" Cas yelled. Dean stoped and stood up. 

     "Jesus you should have seen your face." Dean smiled and then went and sat back down on his bed. "And my day was fine."

     "Anything new?" Cas asked fixing his clothes and hair. Dean put his hand on his perfectly chizzed chin as he thought.

     "Some chick asked me out. No surprise there."

     "You might want to control that ego of yours. Your head is big enough as it is. Who was it?" Cas smiled and chuckled. Dean glared at him and then threw a pillow at him. "Hey!" Cas yelled.

     "I do not have a big ego." He snapped back. "It was some girl named Meg. I don't know her. I turned her down. Not my type."

     "Saying that you don't have a big ego is like saying I'm not smart. And do you even have a type?" Cas said as he tossed the pillow back to Dean.

     "And I'm the one with the ego." He mumbled under his breath. "I do have a type but she wasn't it. Anyway, can you help me with my math homework. When Ellen was teaching I was doing other stuff so." He said changing the subject.

    "Yeah, I guess. Do you at least know what you were doing?" He asked.

     "We started lesson six. That's all I know." Cas sighed.

     "If only you would pay attention once in a while. Get your books and stuff and get over here." Cas said patting the bed next to him. As Dean got his books from his bag as Cas pulled his legs up to sit criss crossed. Dean plopped down on Cas's bed and opened his book flipping through the pages till he was on lesson six. "Dean." Cas paused as he skimmed the page.

     "What?" He gave Cas a confused look.

     "These are just inequalities."

     "Yeah, so?"

     "That is high school level stuff. You're in college."

     "Yeah. Look I get it I'm dumb can you just help me!" He said more than asked. Cas lifted his hands in defence.

     "Sorry. Just figured since you wanted to be a construction worker you would know this stuff."

     "I know some of it I just keep screwing up the signs."

     "Oh, that's easy. Instead of looking at the sign think of it as a crocodile or pac man even. They want to eat the side that has a larger amount. So when you think you have the answer see which side has more and if the sign is trying to "eat" the larger amount then it is correct. If not then the sign might need to be flipped or it has no solution." Cas started drawing little crocodiles on a piece of paper showing him how everything worked. "Now go do a few problems and then I'll check them."

     "Okay." Dean picked up his book and sat on his own bed working on the problems. Cas pulled out his laptop because he had and essay to work on. It may not be due until next week but why not get a head start. He sat there and clicked away for a while until Dean came up to him and placed his notebook and textbook on his chest. "I did five problems."

      "Okay, let's see." He quickly skimmed the page and made a small correct mark next to the ones that were correct and circled the ones that were wrong. He only got three wrong. Cas handed back the notebook. "Go take a look at those and see if you can see what you did wrong."

     "Fine." Dean huffed. He slumped over back to his bed and looked at the problems and played with his pencil in his hands. Cas went back to his essay and typed away. Dean quickly got distracted by Cas's furiously fast and loud typing. "Could you type any louder?" Cas looked over.

     "I have homework to do too." He said Dean rolled his eyes and then looked back at his work. After about a minute he looked back over at Cas.

     "Is that the essay that is due two weeks from now?" He smiled. Cas always got a headstart on his work when even the people with really good grades don't start till the very last week. He stopped typing and looked over. 

      "Yeah?" He said furrowing his brow.

     "Why are you working on it so early? Like seriously can you please work on something else!?"

      "Fine." He saved his document and closed his laptop setting it on his bedside table and grabbing a black leather book, colored pencils and a pencil. He opened the book and looked around the room aimlessly. He looked over to Dean and then settled in his bed with his back against the wall. He looked down in his book and started drawing, looking up every few seconds to take a look at Dean. Dean looked over as Cas looked up. 

      "What're you doing?" He asked.

      "Just drawing." He said still sketching.

      "Me? You're drawing me?" He asked surprised.

      "Yep. I have to draw a picture for my art class and it has to be 3D, have shadows and have color. You just happened to be the first thing that had all of those." He smiled looking up shortly and then looking back down to his drawing.

      "You could have drawn your desk." He stated. 

      "You're more interesting." He smiled slightly and looked up then back down to his drawing. "Have you figured out what you did wrong yet?" 

      "I did for one of them. There was no solution but the other two I can't." He put the pencil in his mouth and started to chew on it. Cas looked up and shook his head.

      "You're going to screw up your teeth." He said still drawing.

      "No, it's fine. I do it all the time and my teeth are fine, see." He showed his teeth and then laughed. He wasn't wrong his teeth were white and perfect. They were all straight and all perfectly in place. Cas put his book down and walked over to Dean's bed and looked at his paper.

      "You didn't copy this one down right and this one..." He paused and looked it over. "You have a subtracting error." Then he went back to his bed and picked his book back up and continued drawing. 

      Dean fixed the problems and then got to work on the other 15 he needed to get done. He was working on his homework when Cas finished sketching and shadowing and then closed up his book. He set everything on his table and then got up to his dresser and he got out some black pj pants and a black tank top. He walked into the bathroom and a few minutes later the shower started up. 

      Dean grabbed his iPod and checked the time it was already 6:30. How had time passed so fast was it really taking him that long to do his stupid homework? He looked down at his paper he was on problem 13. He finished up the problems and then quickly went over them. He found seven that he got wrong and could see. He fixed them and then laid back on his bed and grabbed his iPod and put it on shuffle. He laid there through seven songs before Cas came out of the bathroom.

      His hair was still wet and it was a complete mess and his skin was still damp. When he walked out of the bathroom Dean could smell the amazing scent that was Cas. It smelled like honey and almost like a fresh christmas wreath. 

      Cas sat down on his bed and then picked up his art book. He started to color in his picture and looked up a couple times to double check the colors.

     Dean stood up and handed Cas the paper he had been working on. He took it and ooked it over. He did the same as last time except he only had two wrong.

      "Good job Dean. You only messed up on two." Dean smiled and then got the paper back and then looked over the probems. He soon found his mistakes and then shoved the paper back at Cas one last time. He smiled and looked up. "Great job you found all your mistakes." He handed the paper back and then looked back down at his artwork. "Do me a favor and go sit back the way you were when you were working."

      "But Cas. I'm so tierd." He groaned. 

      "Come on it won't take long I just need to get the colors right." He gave puppy dog eyes knowing Dean could never say no to him.

      "No stop it!" He amost yelled. "That's not fair. Don't...Fine! Just stop doing that." Cas smiled and Dean went and sat back down on his bed and started looking through his math textbook. After about five minutes he started to get impatient. "Are you done yet. I am sick of looking at this stupid textbook."

      "Yeah, yeah, shut up." He comanded. Dean sighed knowing he couldn't win. When Cas was working on his art there was no way he was going to stop just because someone is tired. "Almost done." He said shifting a little on his bed. He continued coloring for another five minutes. He yawned and then went back to his work. 

      "Can I move now? My foot fell asleep." Dean whined.

      "You can have a five minute break." Cas said. He put his colored pencil in the book, set it down next to him and proceeded to remove a similar book but with brown leather from under his bed. He opened it and started scribbling stuff in to it. Dean got up from his bed and started shaking his foot violently. "If you shake you foot any harder it's going to break off." Cas said not looking up from his various scribbles.

     "Are you almost done the picture so I can go to sleep?" Dean asked walking over to Cas's bed. "Because I want sleep and I have to wake up early."

      "Yes, and why?" Cas asked finally looking up from his book.

      "I have to go to Sammy's stupid college thing." Dean sat down on Cas's bed and rubbed his hand over his face. 

     "He's graduating already?" Cas asked. Sam had only been at Harvard for two years. He wanted to be a lawyer and by how much Dean and him get into arguments he's going to be one of the best. He was supposed to be going to Harvard for four years.

     "Yeah, he was ahead of everyone in his classes so he would have passed the next two years with flying colors. So they just decided to let him out early." Dean smiled. "That kid is so smart that it kind of freaky." He laughed. Cas lightly punched his arm.

      "You're too paranoid." He pointed over to Dean's bed. "Now go sit." Dean did as he said and slowly padded over to his bed and plopped down while Cas continued to color. About five minutes later Cas closed his book and set it down next to him. "I'm done now." Dean stood up and stretched. 

     "Can you come with me tomorrow. It's going to be so boring. Also I want you to meet Sammy." Cas thought for a second.

     "Yeah, I don't have plans tomorrow." Cas smiled and laid down on his bed.   
Dean walked over to his dresser and opened the top drawer. He pulled out another AC/DC shirt. He removed his shirt and replaced it with the one in his hands. He threw his dirty shirt in the pile next to his dresser and then walked over to his bed. He got under the blankets and then removed his pants and threw then in the pile as well. 

     "Night Cas." He said and then clicked off his bedside lamp. Cas clicked off his light as well before saying,

     "Goodnight Dean." He smiled into the darkness. He loved it when the lights were finally off because he could think about his favorite person in the whole world and blush like a silly teenage girl and not get judged by his best friend/secret crush. Cas has always wanted to tell him but it's so hard. First off Dean is totally straight, second off Cas doesn't want to ruin their frendship. If Dean left Cas then he would start to get bullied again and everyone would know he was gay. The one secret he has never told anybody and barely tells himself. Cas's thoughts filled with images of Dean and him hanging out and just being friends. The only thing they would ever be. Cas frowned and shook the thought from his head. He would tell him. Sooner or later. Everything would be fine.


	2. Sam's Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas go to Sam's graduation. We learn some things. Cas connects with his old bestie once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really long chapter. Sorry it's so late, my computer decided to restart before I got the chance to save it so I had to rewrite a lot. Please excuse the spelling errors, I have not gotten the chance to consult with my editor (my BFF) she is awesome and I love her. I really hope that you like this chapter.

"Dean...Dean...DEAN!" Cas yelled as he shook the sleeping Winchester. "Come on you're going to miss Sam's graduation" Dean shifted his head to find Cas standing right in front of him. 

"What time is it." He asked his voice gravely from the sleep. Cas looked over at the clock on the wall above the door. 

"Seven thirty eight. Now come on get up!" He pulled a little on Dean's arm.

"Oh stop it, the damn thing isn't until two." He grumbled. Cas ripped off Dean's blankets revealing his skin to the cold air of the dorm. "HEY!" He yelled grabbing for the blanket. "God it's cold." He said quieter. He looked at Cas and held out his hand. "Give me the blanket." Cas backed up with the blanket in hand. 

"But it's so warm." He said as he wraped it around himself. Dean stood and then walked over to Cas so they were face to face. "Hello Dean. May I help you?" Dean stared into Cas's eyes. 

"Yes you could. I want my blanket back." He said very seriously. Cas laughed a little. "You think this is funny?" 

"It's just...I can't take you seriously when you're not wearing pants and you have Dr. Sexy MD boxers on." He pointed down laughed again. Dean looked down and then a small blush crept its way to his cheeks.

"Can I please just get another hour in?" Dean begged. Cas pulled the blanket even tighter around him.

"No. You need to get ready." 

"It takes me five minutes." He pleaded. Cas just looked at him. "I'm serious." 

"I'm sure you are but you need to look good. Not just a t-shirt and jeans. Like dress up for once." 

"Do I have to?" Dean grumbled. "It's only a graduation."

"No, it's your brother's graduation. Try to show some respect." Dean sighed.

"You would make a good lawyer ya know." Cas smiled and then threw the blanket at Dean. He threw the banket on his bed and slowly walked over to his dresser and pulled out a red flannel shirt and some nice jeans. He pulled on the jeans and then switched out the shirts. He turned around facing Cas and he lifted his arms showing off his outfit. Cas shook his head. "What? Does this not meet your standards?" He laughed a little.

"In all seriousness, no." Cas walked over to his dresser and knelt down to the bottom drawer. He pulled out a suit and a blue tie. "Now get yours." Dean looked at him confused. "The one you bought last year for that job you almost got."

"I thought I burned that?" 

"No I wouldn't let you remember?" Dean thought for a minute.

"Oh, yep I remember now." He knelt down and pulled his suit and tie out and proceded to stare at it.

"Now put it on. And fix that bedhead." Cas chuckled and then walked into the bathroom. Dean unbottoned his flannel and threw it back in the drawer. He put on the wite dress shirt and then replaced his good or so he thought good pants for the black dress ones. He tucked in the shirt knowing Cas would if he didn't. He fixed up the tie and then threw the black jacket on over it. He ran a hand through his somewhat messy hair and it all went back to it's perfect form of the day before. 

Cas walked out a few minutes after, suit and backwards tie. Like always. Dean walked over and flipped it and the smoothed it out. 

"You really need to learn which way a tie goes." He smiled and backed away before saying, "Vwala." Cas looked down at his tie and smiled. 

"Thank you Dean." He smiled and was nervous that Dean would see the small blush that crept up to his cheeks. If he did notice he didn't say anything. Dean smiled sweetly and then checked his watch. It was only 8:26. He walked into the bathroom and started brushing his teeth. "How long is the drive there?"

"Two hours." Dean muffled. Cas sighed and grabbed a small bag from under his bed and started to fill it. He put his art book, colored pencils, pencils, his headphones, his favorite book How to Kill a Mockingbird, some homework and most importantly his Journal. Dean stepped out of the bathroom and leaned against the doorframe."If you are bringing homework on this trip I swear I will rip it up." 

"You would not. Why do you care anyway?"

"We don't have school tomorrow. Can't you just do it when we get back?" Cas sighed and pulled out his homework that he had and set it on his bed. "You want to get something to eat? Ya know since we still have about 3 hours till we have to head out."

"Yes. The Roadhouse?" Dean smiled.

"Is there anywhere else. Anyway I have to talk to Jo."

"What about?" Cas asked.

"Well you know Ellen?" 

"Yeah. The math teacher."

"Yeah well she has the same last name as Jo. So I was going to ask her if she knows her."

"That would be really weird. Our strict math teacher being related to that ball of hyperness."

"Tell me about it. The teacher who pesters me about homework being related to the girl that is constantly pestering me about getting in a relationship."

"Wait really?" Cas asked. When the words left his mouth he got a little nervous. 

"Yeah, she is like a really...really annoying little sister." Cas smiled knowing how that felt having three younger siblings, two of which were girls. Dean was the only person who knew about his family. The school only had his parents names. Cas loves his family but they are super religious and if they knew about Cas they would shut him out for sure. That was the main reason he left for college. That was also the only secret he has never told Dean. Dean walked past Cas to the door and opened it. "After you." He said gesturing towards the now open door. Cas walked by and out while saying,

"Thank you kind sir." Dean flashed a smile before walked out and closing the door behind himself.

 

"Hey Baby." Dean said as he patted the Impala's roof. He smiled a smile that only that car has ever seen.

"I swear you would marry this car." Cas laughed.

"Hey, a man can dream and it is not just any car. We have been through everything together. She's my baby." Dean got in the Impala and so did Cas.

"What music today?" Cas looked at Dean shocked.

"Wait, are you feeling okay?" 

"I'm fine. Why?"

"You are letting me pick the music!" He stammered.

"Yeah?" He looked at Cas confused.

"The last time I went to choose the song you told me, and I quote..." He situated himself to sit like Dean. "Driver picks the music and shotgun shuts his cakehole." He said trying to sound like Dean. 

"Hey, I do not sound like that. You better hurry before I change my mind." Cas looked at him and then grabbed the box of cassette tapes in the back of the Impala and pulled them up onto his lap. He skimmed through them and finally picked out one and put it in the radio. AC/DC started blaring throught the speakers and Dean smiled happily and started singing along to the song.

_Living easy, living free_   
_Season ticket on a one-way ride_   
_Asking nothing, leave me be,_   
_Taking everything in my stride_   
_Don't need reason, don't need rhyme_   
_Ain't nothing I would rather do_   
_Going down, party time_   
_My friends are gonna be there too._

_I'M ON THE HIGHWAY TO HELL,_   
_HIGHWAY TO HELL,_   
_HIGHWAY TO HELL,_   
_Highway to hellllllllll._

_No stop signs, speed limits_  
 _Nobody's gonna slow me down_  
 _No no._

Dean sang along to the rest of the song and ocasionally Cas would join in himself.

They pulled into the diner and Dean cut the engine. They stepped out of the car and walked in. 

"DEAN!" He heard someone yell before two skinny arms were wrapped around him from behind.

"Oh, hey Jo." Dean replied.

"It's been too long. You need to come here more often." She said releasing him.

"What, once every other day isn't enough." He joked. Cas smiled and then was greeted by the same small arms wrapped around him .

"Hey Jo." He said casually. She was sweet but so hyper. She looked different today. Instead of her blonde hair being straight it was curled and she was wearing a blue shirt instead of her usual black or grey. She was wearing classic jeans and a black apron around her waist. 

"Hey Cas. I see you're with Dean again." She said before giggling a little.

"Jo cut it out." Dean snapped as a small blush crept up his cheeks. 

"Fine. What can I get you boys?" She said pulling out a pen and a small notepad.

"I'll have my usual." Jo gave Dean a dirty look.

"You're going to have a burger for breakfast? Not on my watch." She scribbed something down on her notepad and then looked to Cas. "And for you."

"I'll have some waffles and coffee, black, please." She wrote down the order and and then walked off. Cas and Dean sat in a booth by the window at the front. "So what was that about."

"What was what about?" Dean asked. Cas gave him a look.

"You know the thing Jo said. That I'm hanging out with you...again." He said calmly. Dean rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, that. That was nothing just Jo being Jo." He said looking down at the table and messing with a stain. Cas could tell when Dean was lying, but he also knew when Dean didn't want to talk about something, and looking anywhere but Cas was definitely a red flag. 

"Ok. Well what are you giving Sam?" Dean looked up and he looked releived.

"Oh him, nothing." Cas looked shocked.

"Cas, he's just graduating not having a birthday." Cas shook his head.

"But this is big for him. This is Harvard. That's a challenging school." 

"Not for him since he's graduating this early." Jo started towards them with their food and set it down in front of them.

"One bagle-burger. It's like a burger but healthier. Waffles, two coffies, black, and apple pie." Dean smiled at the pie then flashed a quick smile to Jo.

"Thank you Jo." He said. "Oh, I have a quick question."

"What is it?" She shifted her weight on to one hip and looked at Dean.

"Are you by any chance related to Ellen Harvelle?" 

"Ellen, yeah. She's my mom." She sounded fine but in her eyes there was pain.

"May I ask why you don't talk about her?" Cas asked sweetly. Jo looked to Cas.

"No one asks. I got to get back to work. Enjoy your breakfast guys." Then she walked off into the kitchen.

"What was that about?" Dean asked.

"I'm guessing she doesn't have the best relationship with her." Cas cut into his waffles and shoved some into his mouth. Dean followed suit and took a bite of his bagle-burger. They ate in silence and they paid the bill that Jo must have slipped to them while they talked and then piled back into the Impala.

"Off to the graduation." Dean chimed and then clicked on the radio. Kansas was playing and Dean hummed along to the song while tapping the steering wheel and Cas sang softly to himself.

_Carry on my wayward son._   
_There'll be peace when you are done._   
_Lay your weary head to rest. Don't you cry no more._

When the song came to an end Dean hummed along to the next song and Cas pulled out his phone. There was a text from Charlie. Charlie Bradbury was one of Cas's older friends and they tried to stay in touch whenever they could. The hyper redhead would never shut up about Cas though. She claimed to know when someone is gay or lesbian and she calls it her gay-dar. She came up to Cas one day and said 'Hi' so he said it back and then she whispered in his ear

"It's okay, I'm gay too." Then Cas pulled her away to talk and they have been pretty close friends ever since. They stopped talking for a while on account they both went to college and then got caught up in life and studies so there was no time to hang out or talk but now since he had at least a two hour drive they finally could talk. Cas opened the message.

**Charlie: Hey Cas, what's up, anything new? Any relationships ;)**

Cas smiled at the text before replying.

Castiel: Hey Charlie, I'm good. I have straight A's and no. No relationships. I'm working on it though. :P

**Charlie: Really! Spill. Tell me everything. I would just figure it out myself but my gay-dar only works face to face. XD**

Castiel: Well, I have a crush and they don't know it. My family still hasn't seen or talked to me since I left. I have an awesome friend who just so happens to be my roomate. I am on my way to my roomate's brother's graduation and that's all. 

**Charlie: OMG! A crush who? Do I know him/her? ;) Come on give me the deets.**

Cas sighed and took a quick peek at Dean making sure he couldn't see what he was typing.

Castiel: Maybe you do. A lot of people know him. He just so happens to be the roomate I told you about and he is really hot. Also he dosn't know I'm gay either and he's not gay. :( 

**Charlie: His name Castiel, his name.**

Castiel: Dean Winchester.

**Charlie: Dean Winchester! :O The Dean Winchester! The one with the bad boy act? That Dean Winchester?!**

Castiel: I take it you know him, yes stop saying his name though he might see my messages.

**Charlie: Cas you should go for it. ;) I heard he was bi. (gay-dar)**

Castiel: XD Yeah, he's bi and I'm straight. I'm not going to. He only likes me as a friend.

**Charlie: If you don't at least tell him then I will. :| No joke I will. You know I can too.**

Cas knew what she was talking about. That girl had one hobbie, hacking. She could hack in to almost anything. I'm pretty sure the only thing she hasn't tried hacking in to is the pentagon. No doubt that she wouldn't be able to crack that open easier than an egg. Finding one way to get ahold of Dean would be easier than breathing.

Castiel: NO! Don't do it. Please I'm begging you. Don't mess up the only friendship I have. 

**Charlie: You have one week. Starting today. Good luck Cas. >:D I have to go to work. Talk to you later.**

Cas huffed and put his phone away and then pulled out his Journal.  
  
_Dear Journal,                           May 27_  
 _Today has been fun so far. I'm glad I get to hang out with only the best person in the world. I am so glad we are friends I just wish I could tell him how I really feel. Charlie texted me today and I stupidly told her about my crush and she just so happened to know him and said he was bi? Now I have a week to tell him how I feel or she is going to tell him herself. I hope I don't screw anything up. Wish me luck._  
 _~Castiel Novak_

"What're you writing?" Dean asked. Cas quickly snapped the book shut and looked over as a blush spread dark over his cheeks. "Was it about your girlfriend you were texting a minute ago."

"Fisrt off no and she's not my girlfriend. She's a lesbian anyway."

"So you're saying if she wasn't a lesbian then you would ask her out." Dean grinned evily.

"I never said that. And no, she's more like a sister. You out of all people know how that is." Cas smiled and was secretly praying to god that Dean didn't see what he wrote. "You didn't uh...see what I wrote...right?" He was obviously nervous.

"No, come on Cas you know I'm not like that. I mean I'm nosy but I would never do that to you." He smiled sweetly. Cas put away his Journal and then pulled out his art book and started drawing Dean again. "Cas? Are you drawing me again?" Cas just nodded. "Why? Just draw the trees."

"Too much movement." He never looked up just kept on sketching. "You're more interesting anyway." 

"You said that last time too." Dean smiled thinking about that time. "If you want to keep drawing me then I expect to be able to see one of them." Cas stopped and looked up at Dean.

"Why would you want to see my awful artwork?" He asked. Dean looked over at Cas and then looked back at the road. Cas looked down and started up his drawing again.   
****************************************  
Fourty five minutes later Cas put his colored pencils back in his bag and held up the picture of Dean to Dean. He looked over and smiled.

"Cas did you really draw that." He said in amazment. Cas nodded. He was clearly proud of it. "Don't ya think you're art teacher will be weirded out by these drawings of me?" 

"Why would he?" Cas said as he put the book back in his bag.

"Maybe because you have more pictures of me than of normal stuff like a tree or a leaf." 

"He dosn't care what the picture is he just cares about what is in the picture like shading and color." 

"Okay. Well we still have an hour drive if you wanna take a quick nap." Cas nodded and then the seat fell back and he laid on his side facing Dean.

"No pranks." Dean looked at him.

"Me! Pranks. Ha." Cas stared at him.

"Fine, no pranks." He smiled and Cas closed his eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep.

Dean couldn't stop himself from looking over at Cas. _He's kinda adorable when he's sleeping. No! Stop it Winchester._ He shook his head trying to get rid of the thought. He looked over again. His hair was already messed up and his lips were slightly parted and his thick eyelashes rested upon his cheeks. _He looks like an angel. Stop this Winchester he's straight. Get this through your thick skull. Just because you are bi does not mean everyone else is._ He rubbed his face and then looked at Cas one last time. He moved and was now sleeping on his back but his head was still turned towards Dean. Dean smiled and blushed. He was so glad Cas was asleep so he was not seeing this. 

 

"Cas...Cas...Cas." Dean said as he shook Cas the way he had done that morning. Cas shifted and then his eyes fluttered open. His bright blue eyes met with Dean's green ones. "Did you sleep well?" Dean asked. Cas nodded and stretched. He sat up and fixed the seat. He ran a hand through his messy hair and tried to flatten in out a little bit. 

"We're here I take it." Dean nodded.

"What time is it?" Cas asked.

"It's only 11:30. We got here pretty early. I let you sleep a little longer while I went to see if Sammy was busy he was so then I came back here. There is someone I want you to meet though. So get a move on." He laughed before climbing back out of the Impala and shutting the door. Cas got out and followed Dean. 

There were only a few people outside at the time but it was still busy. There were people running around plaacing chairs down. Then there were people settng up food and getting banners hung. Dean led Cas past a giant bush and there were some people standing there. There was Jo, Ellen, and some man that Cas didn't reconize. He was wearing a hat that threw off his entire suit. It was one of those ripped up one, like something you would wear fishing. He was wearing a navy blue suit and a blue tie.

"Well hello Dean. Just because I'm your teacher doesn't mean you shouldn't visit more." 

"Sorry Ellen. I've been busy." He gave a sheepish smile.

"Are you going to introduce us to your friend?" The man said. Dean smiled.

"Right, Cas this is Bobby, you know Jo and Ellen. Bobby this is Castiel, he's my roomate." Bobby stuck his hand out and Cas reached to shake it.

"It's nice to meet you Castiel. Dean has told us a lot about you." Cas looked to Dean who was staring at Bobby. His face was super red. Cas smiled.

"Really?" Cas tried to hide the smile but it kept on coming. "Wait us?"

"Yeah, they're together. Like together together." Dean said. "It's so weird." Cas smiled. 

"It's not weird it's sweet." 

"See he understands love." Ellen said. "Is there some lucky lady we should know about?" Cas's face got beat red. "I'll take that as a yes?" 

"Well, no." Dean was now looking at Cas and he could feel his face get even more red.

"Cas? Is there something you want to tell us." By us he mainly ment was there something Cas needed to tell him.

"No. It's just a crush. It's dumb." He willed his cheeks to stop being the floresent red the were. It didn't help that Dean was still looking at him. Ellen hit Dean's arm slightly. 

"He doesn't want to talk about it. It's okay Castiel you don't have to talk about it."

"T-thank you." He looked up a bit and smiled at this point Dean finally looked away. Cas took a deep breath and then followed Dean around and met a few more people that he knew.  
****************************************  
The graduation finally started. They ended up getting good seats really close to the graduates. Since Sam's last name started with a W he was in the back row and just happened to be sitting right in front of Dean and Cas.

"Hey, bitch can you move your head I can't see." He turned around so quickly it was almost scary.

"Excuse- Dean!" He said. "I wasn't expecting you to be sitting so close." 

"Oh, I wasn't going to but this weirdo likes the front row." He said pointing to Cas. Sam turned his head so he was looking at Cas. 

"And this is?" He asked a piece of his shaggy brown hair falling in his face. He pushed it back up behind his ear and then looked to Dean with a questioning look. "Is this your bo--." A hand clamped over his mouth before the word could leave.

"No! This is Castiel, my roomate. Cas this is obviously Sam." He said removing his hand.

"Ah, yes the famous Sam." He said. "I've heard so many things about you." Sam gave a warm smile.

"So how long is this going to take? This is boring." Dean said as Cas lightly kicked Dean's foot.

"Be nice. I imagine this is and important event to Sam."

"Thank you Castiel. You should be more like him." Sam said. Dean gave Sam a bitchface. "Jerk." He said before turning around. 

"Bitch." Dean said and then flicked the back of his head.  
****************************************  
"This young man has one of the highest IQ's of anyone I've ever known. He has helped out our comunity more than anyone else. He made friends with almost everyone on campus and has befriended the teachers as well. He came here wanting to be a Lawyer and today he will leave here not only a beloved student but one of the best lawyers that will walk the earth. Get up here Sam Winchester." The crowd cheered and the graduates stood as he walked past them all to get on the stage.

"I guess they want me to say a few words." He said getting a little bit of laughter from the crowd. "Where do I start. Well first off I want to thank my lovely girlfriend Jessica for helping me. Without her I don't know if I would have gotten to where I am now." There were a bunch of 'Awe's' coming from the people. "I want to thank my friends for everything and I'm glad we get to graduate together. Also thank you for the kind words Debra." He flashed her a smile. "Thank you all and congratulations on your achievements." Everyone stood and clapped as he got off the stage and started towards Bobby who was standing on the side. Cas and Dean made their way over to them and Dean clapped Sam on the back.

"Congradulations Sammy." He flashed a smile as Sam looked at him. 

"It's Sam. Sammy sounds like a short chubby kid." Which would have been so far from right. He was really tall and could be compared to a moose, as Dean had mentioned many times.

"Well I'm heading out but you boys better keep in touch." Bobby said. "Damn Idjits." He mumbled under his breath just enough for them to hear.

Sam, Cas and Dean talked for a while before Dean decided he wanted food.

"I'm gonna' go get some food. You guys want any?" Both Cas and Sam shook their heads. Then Dean walked off.

"So I have a question that is also kind of a secret and you seem trustworthy so please." Cas said so quickly it was almost hard to hear.

"Woah, slow down. What do you need."

"Well, what were you going to say earlier? During the graduation. When you asked if I was his something. What were you going to say?" Sam laughed a little.

"Oh, that. I was just going to ask if you were his boyfriend. It must be a touchy subject with him though as you saw." Cas tried not to be shocked.

"Dean is gay!?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing. The guy he has had a crush on forever was gay. There was a little hope now.

"Well not exactly. He's bi. It seems he likes you. Just don't tell him I told you anything. He'll kill me."

"Wow. Uh thanks. That actually helps me a lot." Cas tried to surpress the slight blush and smile as Dean walked over.

"Glad to see my two favorite people getting along. When do we get to meet Jessica?" Dean asked poking his brother.

"Let me go get her." Sam said with a huge smile pastered over his face. 

"Okay you do that." Sam walked off and Dean turned to Cas. "So what did you two talk about." 

"Oh, nothing too important." 'Not for you.' Cas thought. Sam walked over with a woman about a foot shorter than him. She had blonde hair and blue eyes.

"This is Jessica." Sam said. She stuck out a hand towards Dean and said,

"You must be Dean." He shook her hand and smiled.

"Yes, and let me just say you are way out of my brother's leage." He smiled his teeth just barely visable. Sam scoffed. Jessica then stuck out a hand to Cas. He shook it and said,

"He means It's nice to meet you. He has a hard time speaking in the presence of a lady. My name is Castiel by the way." He said.

"Hey! I'm amazing when it comes to talking with the ladies." Castiel rolled his eyes. "Well we have to go, got a long drive ahead of us. See ya Sammy." 

"For the last time It's Sam, just Sam."

"Whatever ya say Sammy." He flashed a smile before walking towards the Impala.

"Jerk!" Sam yelled at him.

"Bitch!" Dean yelled back. Cas laughed at their weird brotherly bond. "What's so funny?" 

"Oh, nothing you two are just so adorable." Dean felt a small blush creep up to his cheeks. Cas did notice this time but decided to keep his mouth shut. For now.   
They got in the car and started their journey back to their dorm. Cas pulled out his journal and started to write another entry.

_Dear Journal,                            May 27_  
 _I just found out the best news in the world. You know who, is bi. That's right bi. I may still have a chance and not screw things up. I'm so excited. I also got to meet Sam and his girlfriend. He really seems to be in love. They are both super nice but I'm glad we are finally heading back. Lot's of studies and planning to do._  
 _~Castiel Novak_

Cas closed his book and put it away. He looked over at Dean who was singing some song to himself. 

"You should sing to me." Cas said thinking out loud. Cas soon regretted it hoping Dean wouldn't think too much of it.

"Oh, no. I don't sing." Cas almost died laughing. "What? I don't, not good at least."

"Dean. You sing almost 24/7, and you have an amazing voice. If anything I sing bad. I have the most gravely voice ever. Not good for singing." Now it was Dean's turn to laugh. 

"You're voice is fine. You just sing deeper." Cas smiled. He was taking all of Dean's words to heart now. Even though he was setting his hopes up way too high, he didn't care. 

Cas pulled out his phone and their was a text. He opened it and it was another text from Charlie.

**Charlie: So your time is being cut. I am coming over in four days.**

Castiel: What! Why?!

**Charlie: I just got a loan from my parents and I want to come see you.**

Castiel: I need more time. 

**Charlie: Sorry (not sorry). Come on just do it. Man up or I'm going to start calling you Cassy again.**

Castiel: Oh god don't bring that back. Oh, I have a quick question. 

**Charlie: I have an answer.**

Castiel: When Dean and I went out for breakfast this morning Jo said that stated that we were hanging out...again. Then I think Dean blushed and he told her to cut it out. Help! Why would he do that?

**Charlie: OMG! He soooooooo likes you.**

Castiel: No he doesn't.

**Charlie: Then explain why he was,**   
**1)Blushing**   
**2)Telling Jo to stop**   
**3)IT'S SO OBVIOUS HE LIKES YOU!!!!!**

Castiel: God Charlie. I don't even know what I would do?

**Charlie: Just slip a note under his pillow or something.**

Castiel: That is acctually a great idea. 

**Charlie: Thanks. ;) Text me EVERYTHING! I got to go. Bye Cassy. XD**

Castiel: It's not Cassy! Bye.

Cas put his phone away and took out a piece of paper from his journal. He quickly wrote something down folded it and stuck it in his pocket. Then he looked towards Dean. 

"Please." Cas begged.

"Pease what?" Dean asked confused.

"Sing to me. I want to go back to sleep but it's too hard. Please." He said again but this time he gave Dean puppy dog eyes.

"No! Stop it!" Cas still continued. "Fine! Just cut that out." Cas situated himself and faced Dean.

"Ready." Cas beamed. He was so happy. Dean only woud sing to him when he was A)In a good mood and B)Cas begged him. 

"Any requests?" Dean asked. Cas thought for a second. 

"Simple Man." He said. Dean started going over the lyrics in his head before he started singing softly.

_'Mama told me when I was young   "Come sit beside me my only son_   
_And listen closely to what I have to say_   
_And if you do this it'll help you some sunny day."_

_"Oh, take your time, don't live too fast_   
_Troubles will come and they will pass_   
_You'll find a woman and you'll find love_   
_And don't forget, son, there is someone up above."_

_"And be a simple kind of man_   
_Oh, be something you love and understand_   
_Baby be a simple kind of man_   
_Oh, won't you do this for me, son, if you can."_

_"Don't waste your time for the the rich man's gold_   
_All that you need is in your soul_   
_And you can do this, oh baby, if you try_   
_All that want for you, my son, is to be satisfied."_

_"And be a simple kind of man_   
_Oh, be something you love and understand_   
_Baby be a simple kind of man_   
_Oh, won't you do this for me, son, if you can."_

Cas passed out before the song was over but Dean didn't notice till he finished. He looked over at Cas and smiled. He really enjoyed singing to Cas and he didn't have a problem with it he just thinks it's cute when Cas begs him to sing for him. Dean also thinks it's cute when Cas does the puppy dog eyes when he begs.  
****************************************  
"Cas...Cas..." Dean says as he lightly shakes him.

"Hm." Cas said still mostly asleep.  
"We're back." Cas didn't make any effort to move.

"Carry me?" Cas said sleepily. Dean huffed before getting out of the Impala and going over to Cas's side. He opened the door and unbuckled him. He scooped him up bridal style and Cas rested his head on his shoulder and held on around Dean's neck. He grabbed Cas's bag and computer and then pushed the door closed lightly with his foot. He started towards their dorm. 

Once he got there he somehow managed to get his key out of his pocket to open the door. Once they were in He set Cas down on his bed and set his stuff next to it. He went to the bathroom with some warm p.j. pants and a shirt then went into the bathroom. He took a quick shower and then put on the pants. He walked out and a cloud of steam came out with him. 

Cas was now laying under the covers and his suit was now in his laundry basket. Dean walked to his bed and threw the suit in to the pile of dirty clothes. He sat on his bed and clicked off his light. 

He lay there for a few minutes thinking about the day. He had fun, he got to hang with Cas and he got to see his brother. The car ride was fun too. Dean soon passed out happy and content with his day.  
****************************************  
Dean quickly woke up to Cas scream. Cas was breathing heavily and crying. Dean jumped up and quickly pulled Cas into a hug. He held him for a while until Cas stopped crying.

"You okay?" Dean asked worried.

"I am now. Thanks." He looked to Dean and his eyes were still glossed over from his tears. Now that Dean was closer he could see that Cas was shaking. 

"What happened." 

"I had a nightmare. Again. Sorry about waking you up." Cas looked down and turned to go back to his bed. He paused right before he went to lay down. He turned towards Dean. "Could I...uh...sleep with you tonight? If you don't want me to that's fine." Even though it was Dark Cas looked like he was about to cry again. 

"Yeah, that's fine. I don't mind." Dean walked over to his bed got in and then lifted the blankets so Cas could get in. He padded over to the bed and then hugged Dean and pushed his face into his chest. 

Dean smelt like firewood and his car. It was a good scent though. He was really glad that Dean let him stay with him because Cas would not have been able to go back to sleep at all. 

Dean hugged Cas back and rested his head on top of his. Dean passed out quickly. Cas did too but he fell asleep a little after Dean. Cas was so happy he was afraid he might have a heart attack right there. All Cas could think about was how they were holding eachother. It took no longer than five minutes and both boys were happily snuggling and sleeping peacfully.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be short due to lack of time. I am going to try and post every Sunday but I might be late sometimes. Please don't hate me. I'm glad some people are reading this and enjoying it. Please criticize. Comment if you want, tell me what your favorite part was. If you think of a good song that you want me to put in the story tell me and I will try my best. Once again thank you for reading.


	3. Promise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems like a great morning until Cas and Dean start talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's short I only had so much time because of the last chapter. I hope you like this one, it's one of my favorites so far. If you see a mistake tell me please so I can fix it. I'm so glad there were no big problems this time. Enjoy the chapter.

Cas woke up around 5:30 like he always does but this morning was different. Cas was being hugged by Dean. They had cuddled all night. He was definitely going to be thinking about this all day. Cas needed to get up but couldn't find it in him to move. Besides the fact he was trapped by Dean's arms of course. Cas nuzzled his face into Dean's chest and laid there for a while until he fell asleep again.

Dean woke up around eight surprised to see a still sleeping Cas hugging him tightly. He carefully untangled himself from him and he slipped off the bed. He went to the bathroom and then went to their small kitchen. He got a pan and got some stuff to make some pancakes. He made up three for himself and three for Cas. 

Cas woke up in Dean's bed but Dean wasn't there. He looked around before he smelt the amazing smell that was pancakes. He got up and walked out to the kitchen where he saw Dean in the fridge and he was quietly singing. Cas went and sat down somehow without being noticed. Dean turned around and jumped.

"Dammit Cas. Don't do that." Cas laughed.

"Sorry Dean." He wasn't sorry. It was so funny when he was so quiet it seemed like he just popped up everywhere. Dean on the other hand thought it was really annoying but he liked to see Cas smile. Cas tried to concentrate but all he coud think about was what Charlie would do if he didn't tell Dean his secret. He so just wanted it to fall on a tray and happen but Cas was petrified that Dean would treat him differently or worse hate him. Yeah, he is bi but he could have stopped feeling that way. Right? Why was this so difficult? 

Dean handed him a plate of pancakes with syrup and put a glass of milk next to it.

"Thank you." Cas smiled and cut a piece off and stuffed it in his mouth. Dean set his plate down in front of himself across from Cas. 

"So uh...you were talking in your sleep last night." Cas tensed. What could he have said? He was thinking a lot about Dean so this could get awkward. He tried to calm himself the best he could.

"What did I say?" He said not making eye contact and shoving more food in his mouth.

"You were telling someone not to tell me something." Cas thought. He then relized he must have been dreaming about Charlie telling Dean he liked him. 

"Really?" Cas was super nervous but was hiding it pretty well.

"Do you think you could tell me what it was about? If you even remember." Cas took a drink off his milk and then quickly made a decision. He had to tell him the truth.

"Oh, uh yeah. It was just about Charlie telling you something that I don't want her to tell you because I want to tell you." He said honestly. 

"Wait, did you say Charlie? As in Charlie Bradbury?" Cas looked up and smiled. 

"That's the one." Cas said. Dean's face lit up. 

"Is that who you were texting in the car yesterday?" Cas nodded as he ate some more. "You should give me her number sometime. I got a new phone and lost all my contacts." Cas tensed a little. He didn't want to give it to him now because she woud end up telling him.

"Yeah, sure. She is coming over on Monday so we'll be able to see her." 

"Awesome I haven't seen her in forever. I miss the little nerd."

"As a nerd I take that offensive." Cas laughed.

"So what do you want to tell me?" Cas was hoping Dean forgot but he made it very clear he didn't. Cas's face got red fast. Dean definitely noticed. "Is it really that embarrasing? I swear I will not laugh or hate you either, no matter what you say. Scouts honor." Cas just coudn't do it, not yet.

"I will before Charlie gets here. I just need time." His face was still red and hot and he willed it to go away with no luck. 

"Come on Cas it's not like I'm going to make fun of you." 

"Dean you don't understand. This is the biggest secret I have and I haven't even told anyone in my family." Dean stiffened.  
"Did...you uh...kill someone or something like that?" Dean asked seriously.

"NO!" Cas yelled. Dean regained his posture.

"Then it's not bad. Come on please." Then Dean gave Cas puppy dog eyes and Cas almost passed out. 

"Dean. Please don't do that." He said looking away. "I can't tell you right now."

"Then don't say it, write it." He said.

"Oh I have." Cas mumbled just quiet enough so Dean couldn't hear.

"Huh?"

"Nothing." Cas said and smiled. "I can't tell you right now." 

"What if I tell you my biggest secret that almost no one knows. The only

person that knows is Sammy."  
"Dean. You really care that much?"

"Come on when we made this friendship I thought we said no secrets." 

"Well obviosly I'm not the only one with a secret. This is the only one I have. I'm scared you won't like me anymore. But if I don't tell you Charlie will." Cas looked down and started tearing up. Dean ran over to him and pulled him in to a hug. 

"No matter what you say I will always like you." Dean said with more meaning then he wanted but Cas was upset and he hated seeing him like that.

"Promise?" Cas said as he looked into Dean's eyes. 

"Promise." He said and smiled. Cas was so close to pouring his heart out right there but he still was scared even with Dean holding him. He still would never lie to him so he just danced his way around the truth.

"I...I think I'm...in love." Cas looked down so Dean wouldn't notice that he wasn't saying everything.

"Did you really think I was going to diss you because you're in love?" Dean was shocked.

"Well you don't like "chick-flick moments" and guys don't usually talk about this kind of stuff. It's all oh yeah, so and so have amazing butts." Dean stifled a laugh.

"No only idiots do that. Gentlemen talk about being in love." Cas really wanted to leave this topic.

"Okay your secret now." He said quickly.

"You made me scared to tell mine." He said nervously rubbing the back of his

neck and looking down at the floor.  
"Oh come on a secret of yours can't be that bad." Cas said.  
"I...I can't." He turned around to avoid looking at Cas.

"Can I guess?" Dean spun around.

"Guess?" Cas nodded.

"Your brother told me something and if it is accurate then I will tell you who I think I'm in love with." Dean got nervous.

"Well ya know he has a big mouth so...he was most likely lying." He said quickly.  
"Maybe, but if he wasn't all I need you to do is tell me. Okay?" Dean slowly nodded. He was scared to see what his brother told Cas. At least Cas didn't think any different of him that he could tell. So it couldn't be that important.

"What did he tell you?" He asked. 

"Well uh...he said you were..." He paused. Dean was practically shaking. "Hesaidyouwerebi." Cas rushed the words out. 

"What?" he stammered.

"He said you were bi." He said quietly. Dean's face turned red. "So is it true?" Cas asked shyly.

"Well...um...yeah. You know what yeah. And if anyone has a problem with it I don't need them in my life." He said turning around and getting even more mad. "So what if I like guys too. I'm not ashamed. I'll be open if that's what people want. So what if I kissed a guy and got caught by Sammy! Who cares if I really like you but am afraid to admit it! Cause I sure as hell don't anymore!" He yelled

"Wait, what?" You like me?" He said blushing hard. Dean turned around and quickly sat down and hid his face in his hands. 

"Look, I'm sorry. I understand if you don't want to be my friend anymore. I'll go look for another dorm tod--" 

"Dean. I don't care about that." He said calmly. Well I guess it's my turn?"

"Why so I can just be upset for the rest of my life?!" He paused. "I'm sorry, go ahead." He mumbled looking up with tears in his eyes. 

"I think I'm in love with you Dean Winchester." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there it is. It is a big part of the story so I hope it was okay. Feel free to comment and leave suggestions. Once again if there is a song you think I should put in here tell me and I would be more than happy to do it. Thanks, I hope you enjoyed and hopefully some new people will join us soon. Have a great week.


	4. Chick-flicks and Emails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More expressing of the feelings and Cas gets a mystery email.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if Cas's name turns out as Can it is auto corrected. Enjoy.

Dean was truly surprised.

“You like me?! Out of anyone that has crossed our paths, why me?” He said more to himself. 

“You were the only one out of all those people that made an effort to put up with me and all my problems.” Dean broke the eye contact and looked down at his now cold pancakes. “You were the only one who switched dorms so we could become best friends.” Dean still was looking anywhere but Cas. “You were the only one who protected me through these years. You were making it kind of hard for me to not take a liking to you.” Dean was blushing Cas could see it. 

 

Dean was speechless. He didn’t want to look at Cas and he didn’t know what to say either. 

 

“A-anyone would have done that.” He said stumbling over his words.

 

“But you were the first one and I’m glad you were.” Dean finally looked up.

 

“Why?” 

 

“Because then I would be friends with some weirdo who probably has never had fun and is a complete stick in the mud. You however, you have done so much with your life. You got the chance to move a lot, yeah you probably didn’t like it but you got to see the world. You pulled pranks on your teachers, you didn’t care about your grades. You were living in the moment. If I didn’t meet you I would be stuck in a library right now studying for tests that are not even here yet. I used to be depressed, but when we hang out I don’t feel like anything bad is going to happen. It was a fresh start when I met you. You made my life worth living.” Dean was almost in tears. 

 

“That was uh…beautiful.” He wiped his eyes and then looked down again. Cas pulled his chin up so they were looking in to each others eyes. “You know I’m not good with this kind of stuff. No chick-flick moments, remember?” 

 

“Yes, I remember but you know what, if there were no chick-flick moments in life then life wouldn’t be complete.” Dean smiled a little.

 

“I guess you’re right.” He smiled more. “I’m glad I finally told you though.” 

 

“Yeah, why’s that?” Cas asked.

 

“Because it would be weird if I did this.” Then he leaned in quickly until there lips were touching.

It was a soft kiss and Dean could feel Cas melt into it which made him hum with joy a little. It felt like there was electricity running up his spine which he had never felt before and he liked it. Soon they pulled apart and Cas rested his head on Dean’s and he had the biggest smile plastered across his face.

 

“I was not expecting that.” Dean laughed a little and then took Cas’s wrist and led him to Dean’s bed and he plopped down pulling Cas on top of him. They both smiled and Cas nuzzled his head into the crook of Dean’s neck. Dean hugged him and Cas hugged back. They sat there is silence for a while, just cuddling until Cas’s phone buzzed from the other side of the room. He ignored it. A few seconds later it buzzed again. Dean looked down at him.

 

“You gonna get that?” He asked.

 

“Do I have to?” He said looking up.

 

“No, but it might be important.” Cas slid off the bed, unwillingly, and walked over to his nightstand. He picked up his phone and read the two texts.

 

**Charlie: Hey Cassie, have you told him yet? If not two days to go. ;) You better be keeping me posted. >:|**

 

**Charlie: I HAVE HIS NUMBER NOW! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! >:)**

 

Just then Dean’s phone went off.

 

“Hey, it’s Charlie.” Cas looked over.

 

“Well, what does it say.” 

 

“The thing you already told me.” He said as he turned the phone so Cas could see the screen. In tiny letters it said. **‘So, your roommate/best friend has a super huge mega crush on you and I know you are bi so if you don’t say something soon I WILL DESTROY YOU. Btw I am coming over on Monday, see ya soon. ;)’**

 

“Well that’s nice.” He looked back down at his phone and sent Charlie a text.

 

Castiel: Sorry, you were too late. >:) He already knows. Better luck next time.

 

He went and cuddled back up with Dean. They hugged each other with out saying anything, just enjoying each others presence. 

 

“I’m glad I told you before she did.” Dean nodded.

 

“Me too. I was going to tell you soon anyway.” He replied.

 

“I’m sure you were.” Cas retorted sarcastically.

 

“Okay so maybe I wasn’t. Why didn’t you tell me you were gay sooner?” He asked casually.

 

“Well, I was scared you wouldn’t want to be my friend anymore and that you might treat me like you know.” He looked down and played with his fingers.

 

“You thought I would treat you like Crowley?! Come on Cas, I mean yeah I would have been surprised and stuff but I never ever would be that low.”

 

“I know but when I get scared I always think the worst.” He was still playing with his hands so Dean set his phone down and took them into his own. Cas smiled and interlaced their fingers together. 

***********************************************************************************************************************************************

The rest of the day was kind of hectic. They had a lot of cleaning to do. They cleaned all of their dirty laundry and went through their clothes to see which ones they needed to get rid of or in Dean’s case give to Cas since he was somewhat smaller. They made their beds and cleaned out from under them and organized papers, vacuumed and washed the bathroom and kitchen. They also reorganized their drawers and bags. Once they were done they laid on their beds. They both pulled out their computers and began to do stuff.

 

Dean started watching Netflix and Cas was sending emails and doing work. Then Cas got an email from an unknown user. He clicked on it. 

 

**Unknown User: I know your secret.**

 

Cas hit reply.

 

Castiel: I don’t know who you are but you don’t scare me and what secret? Also who are you, do we know each other?

 

Whoever it was obviously had time based on how quick they replied.

 

**Unknown User: Oh we know each other all right. Who I am is not important right now. I will however stay silent if you give me what I want.**

 

Castiel: What do you want? 

 

Cas wasn’t scared he was intimidated and maybe just a tad nervous. He had so few secrets but they could easily ruin his life and if the college found out then he would be in huge trouble.

 

**Unknown User: I just want to meet you in person alone. So we can talk, thats all no funny business. Now is that too much to ask?**

 

Castiel: Where?

 

Was all he wrote. _‘Should I tell Dean? No, this is something I can handle, just a quick chat and I’m gone. No big deal, I’ll be fine.’_ He thought to himself. 

 

**Unknown User: Under the bleachers 9 tonight. See ya there.**

 

Castiel: What if I don’t show up?

 

**Unknown User: Then I will email everyone in the school and the teachers and the owner of the college your little secret.**

 

Castiel: What secret?!

 

**Unknown User: The only way to find out is to show up.**

 

Cas didn’t reply. He just went back to work on his school work.

 

About five minutes later he realized just how much this person was getting in his head, they knew something that could potentially throw him out of school. He reached his hand up to his neck and gripped the neckless his mom gave him when he was little. It was a copper wing with a gold cross and a gold circle with some type of engraving that was too small and messy to be read. It hung from his neck by a leather strap. She gave it to him and said that it would keep him safe and stop any demons from possessing his body also not to lose it because it has been passed down through generations of Novaks and was a “priceless” heirloom. Now that he was older he didn’t wear it as much due to the fact demons don’t exist and he was going to hell anyway for being gay.

 

Dean looked over and could tell something was bothering him.

 

“Hey, are you okay?” He asked

 

“Yeah…just stressed.”

 

“Why don't you try drawing that helps doesn't it? I’ll even let you draw me.” Cas shook his head.

 

“No, I’m not in the mood.” He closed his laptop and pushed it away along with papers and notebooks. He walked over to Dean’s bed and sat down next to him. Dean closed his computer and set it on the floor. Cas put his head down on Dean’s knee. Dean started rubbing circles on his back. 

 

“That stressed huh?” 

 

“Yeah. The school work is starting to get to me.” He was only slightly lying. Once again dancing around the truth. He made a mental note to not let this become a regular thing. Dean started playing with Cas’s hair. It was black as pitch and fluffy. It was crazy and stuck out in every direction. Due to lack of cooperation and brushing it. Cas knew he could never tame it, though he did try everything.

 

Cas wanted so bad to tell Dean but he remembered the email. _‘I just want to meet you in person alone.’_ Once he found out who it was then he would tell him. He glanced over at the clock it was already six. He was so not looking forward to tonight. Who knew what was going to happen. _‘Maybe I should bring a knife? Just in case. What is this person gonna do anyway? Just a small talk that’s it. No knife needed.’_ He was having a whole conversation in his head and he didn’t realize Dean had asked him a question.

 

“Cas?”

 

“Huh? Oh, sorry what did you say.”

 

“I asked if you wanted to go somewhere tomorrow.” Cas looked up and noticed him blushing slightly.

 

“Are you asking me out on a date?” He said as he smirked. 

 

“Yeah, unless you don’t want to, it’s fine either way.” He said quickly.

 

“Dean, it’s fine. I’d love to go on a date with you.” Dean perked up. He smiled and leaned down to kiss Cas’s forehead. Dean started to pull away but Cas pulled him back down only to capture his lips in another kiss. Dean had the same electric feeling and melted just as Cas had done the first time. 

 

Cas loved kissing Dean. Now that he could of course. The first time he realized just how much he liked it. On account of it being his first. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever until they had to break away for air. 

 

“What was that for?” Dean asked smiling.

 

“Just because.” Cas said and gave him another quick peck on the lips before resting his head on his chest. Dean smiled and rested his chin on Cas’s head. “I’m tired, can you wake me up at 8:30?” Cas asked closing his eyes.

 

“What for?” 

 

“I want to take a walk tonight. Before curfew but also after people leave.” He said hating himself for lying to Dean.

 

“Yeah, of course.” 

 

“Can you sing to me?” 

 

“Mhm, any requests?” 

 

“The Weight.” He said wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist. “Promise you won’t leave either.” He said opening his eyes and looking up. Cas wasn’t just talking about right then. He really loved Dean and just the thought of him leaving broke his heart.

 

“I wouldn’t even let it cross my mind.” Cas smiled and closed his eyes again. Then Dean began singing.

 

_‘I pulled into Nazareth, was feelin’ about half past dead._

_I just need a place to go where I can lay me head._

_“Hey mister, can you tell me where a man might find a bed?”_

_He just smiled and shook my hand, “no” was all he said._

 

_Take a load off Fanny,_

_Take a load for free,_

_Take a load off Fanny,_

_And (and) you put the load right on me._

 

_I picked up my bag and, I went lookin’ for a place to hide,_

_When I saw Carmen and the Devil walkin’ side by side,_

_I said, “Hey, Carmen, come on let’s go downtown”_

_She said, “I gotta go but my friend can stick around.”_

 

_Take a load off Fanny,_

_Take a load for free,_

_Take a load off Fanny_

_And (and) you put the load right on me._

 

_Go down, Miss Moses, there’s nothin’ you can say_

_It’s just ol’ Luke and Luke’s waitin’ on the Judgement Day._

_“Well, Luke, my friend, what about young Anna Lee?”_

_He said, “Do me a favor son and won’t you stay and keep Anna Lee company?”_

 

_Take a load off Fanny,_

_Take a load for free,_

_Take a load off Fanny_

_And (and) you put the load right on me._

_Put the load right on me.’_

 

Cas was passed out and Dean just sat there running his hands through his hair and making sure he didn’t have any nightmares. _‘He is so peaceful.’_ He said to himself. The lamp was hitting his face just right so you could see all of his features. He has pink, slightly chapped, lips. He has super thick and full lashes that rested so lightly on his cheeks. His cheeks were dusted pink. Other than his cheeks he was slightly pale. Cas was perfect to him even if Cas would argue. His flaws were just other reasons to like him. As much as Dean hated to admit it, he had deep feelings for his friend. Dean was so not the one to have feelings for someone but Cas was different. There was something about him that just made him special. Different from everyone. Dean leaned down and kissed Cas’s head. Then he leaned back against the wall and grabbed his iPod and played some games.

***********************************************************************************************************************************************

8:30 came around too quickly for Dean’s liking. He liked having Cas with him. It made him feel safe.

 

“Cas. Cas, you got to get up. You’re going to miss your walk.” He said pushing the hair from his face. Cas looked up and smiled his eyes still closed. “Come on I know you are just getting up but you are not going to make it back by curfew if you don’t get up now.” Cas stretched his arms and legs before slowly sitting up. 

 

“Thanks.” He said groggily. He got up and walked into the bathroom. He walked out and got some real clothes on and attempted to fix his hair to no avail. He grabbed a sweatshirt and threw it on before slipping on some shoes. 

 

“Hey wait.” He heard Dean call from behind him. He turned around. Dean walked up to him and held Cas’s face in his hands and gave him a short but loving kiss. When they parted Cas was smiling and then Dean did as well. 

 

“What was that for?” Cas asked.

 

“Just some good luck. There are some freaks that stay out late. Please be careful.” Cas could see the compassion in his eyes which made him smile more.

 

“Don’t worry, I will be fine. Especially now.” He said with a wink and then he walked out the door. He looked at his watch and the time was 8:48. He had to kind of hurry so he could make it in time. So he would be early but why not. 

***********************************************************************************************************************************************

When Cas showed up it was only 8:56 so he still had four minutes to freak out. _‘Everything with be fine you’re being over dramatic. What if I get killed? No one will find me until tomorrow or Monday. I’m in so much trouble. No Castiel don’t think like that. Nothing is going to happen. Probably just some twerp seeing if you were going to be a no show. If you’d wimp out. What if they know my family and they tell the school and the teachers and everything?! Then I would be labeled as the super religious freak who has a million family members and has three brothers with the worst reputations on earth. Yeah, okay no one is going to care about that.’_ He looked down at his watch. It was 9:00. He looked around from under the bleachers. No one. _‘Wow, a no show.’_ Cas thought to himself. He looked around again and he saw a dark shadow walking down the sidewalk. _‘Is that the person or just some random one?’_ Cas asked himself. He peered closer. They were walking slowly and with confidence. They kept getting closer and closer. Cas realized who it was once he was about ten feet away.

 

“No!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Cliff hanger. Comment who you think it is.


	5. The Unknown User

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is meeting the Unknown User and when he finds out who it is he instantly regrets going anywhere unprotected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is also kind of short don't hate me I have been really busy and not getting much inspiration but I finally have a break from school and will hopefully have inspiration I hope you enjoy.

 

 Cas wanted to run but knew it was no use. He was too slow and honestly frozen with fear.

 

“Crowley?” He asked praying that he would say no and he was just mistaken. 

 

“Why, hello Castiel.” Cas was speechless. His mortal enemy, the one person that wanted nothing more but for him to suffer was standing in front of him. He also knew one of his secrets. A secret that could ruin his reputation.

 

“What do you want?” He asked trying to hide the fear in his voice.

 

“Well first I want to talk.” He said, his voice raspy.

 

“About the secret.”

 

“Yes, that is correct.” He said with a sly grin spreading across his face. 

 

“So what is this secret exactly?”

 

“Well I was hoping you would tell me. You see I was just messing around but when you agreed to meet me here I decided to go along with it and to get a secret from you now.”

 

“What makes you think I am going to just tell you a secret?”

“Well you see I knew you wouldn’t so I brought some friends. Boys.” He said and out of nowhere a guy stood next to Crowley on either side. 

One of them was a smaller kid named Adam and on the other was a guy named Benny.

 

“I thought we were supposed to come alone.” Cas stated taking a step back. 

 

“Well actually I only told you to come alone.” He said smirking. “So one secret and in return I don’t have my guys hurt you.” Cas wished he never came out here, or at least brought a knife. “So, there has to be something you need to get off your chest.” 

 

“N-no, I’m like an open book.” He stuttered. 

 

“Really? I highly doubt that. Boys.” He said to the guys. They stepped up to Cas.

 

“OKAY! Fine! I’ll tell you something.” Crowley held a hand up stopping the guys, he also had a sly grin on his face. 

 

“Whenever you’re ready.” 

 

“I…I come from a super religious family.” He mumbled.

 

“That is not a secret. It may be to you but you can do better.”

 

“I swear that’s it.” Cas pleaded. 

 

“I don’t believe you. He’s all yours.” Then the guys walked up to him slowly and Cas tried to back away but got stopped by a bar of the bleachers. Then a fist collided with his jaw. Cas could feel the blood start to pool in his mouth. He spit it out and attempted to stand before another fist hit his gut making him fall to his knees. Crowley walked over and grabbed Cas’s hair and tilted his head up. “How about a real secret now?” Benny leaned in and whispered something into Crowley’s ear before standing back in place behind him. Crowley smiled. “Really? Cas, do you really have a thing for Dean Winchester?” Cas’s face got a super red, thank god it was too dark to see and blood was smeared on his face a little. 

 

“No, he’s my friend. Where did you get that stupid rumor?”

 

“Like you said, a rumor. Just thought I’d make sure you were telling me everything. Come on guys he has nothing, let’s go.” He turned away and walked a few steps before stopping and laughing. “I bet you thought you were off the hook. No, we all know there is something you are not telling us. We’re not idiots.” Crowley walked over and lifted Cas’s head up again. “You have a thing for Winchester, don’t you.” He stood up again and looked to his friends. “This little fag has a thing for the Winchester boy. The trouble maker.” 

 

“Don’t talk about him like that.” Cas said quietly.

 

“Why? He your boyfriend? You both a pair a faggots.” Cas was still looking down. “When I ask you something I expect an answer.”

 

“NO!” Just like that Cas came up and punched Crowley in the mouth and he stumbled back a foot or two. He put a finger to his lip and pulled it back seeing blood on his finger he waved the boys off and they both grabbed one of Cas’s arms and stood him up. Crowley walked over and got in his face.

 

“I have to admit you can pack a punch. You really shouldn’t have done that though.” He punched Cas in the stomach and the blow made him fall and clutch his stomach. The guys had let go of his arms and he lay there holding his stomach. Just then Crowley’s foot hit his stomach. Then again and a third time. Cas had tears streaming down his face blood coming from his mouth and now his nose. His stomach hurt like hell and was no doubt bleeding as well. “Come on guys. He’s had enough…for today.” He snickered. “See ya later faggot. Tell your boy toy I said hi.” 

 

Cas lay there for another ten minutes before he tried to stand. His head was pounding and his ribs hurt like hell. He gripped his ribs willing the pain to go away. “

 

“What an assbutt.” Cas said to himself. He had to get to the dorm soon but he didn’t want to come in contact with Dean. He knew Dean very well and if he saw him like that he would get all concerned and Cas would tell him everything then Dean would go beat up Crowley and get kicked out of school. Then Crowley and his hellhounds would just beat Cas up everyday again.

 

Cas slowly walked back to the dorm praying for Dean to be asleep. Every step he took made a sharp pain go through his stomach. He was still crying a little I mean obviously, he was in pain. 

 

Once he made it to the dorm he slowly opened the door and to his relief Dean was not only passed out but facing the wall. The first thing he did was go into the bathroom. He got a washcloth and washed his face off and took off his shirt to reveal an already huge bruise and blood. Not that much but it was still there. I carefully washed it off then put a band-aid on a small cut that the blood had come from. Once he was cleaned up he put on a clean shirt and p.j. pants then walked quietly to the kitchen and grabbed two ice packs, one bigger for his bruise and a smaller one for his lip. He slowly sat on his bed holding the ice pack to his stomach and laid down.He turned to the wall and stared at it. No words, no thinking, just looking at the blank part of a wall until he slowly fell asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry if it was bad and if you hated it...if you liked it you can leave a kudos. If you have any suggestions then I would love to hear them, any songs you think should go in here, questions or just plain old comments. Have a great week.


	6. The Soft Side of Dean Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas tells Dean about what happened and Dean shows his soft side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took forever and a day I have been procrastinating at an unhealthy level. Also trigger warning to anyone who has read the most famous fiction of the Destiel culture. Please to not hunt me down and kill me the story will end happy...maybe...*evil grin*, enjoy.

Dean’s POV

I woke up and looked over to see Cas laying in bed. _At least he made it home safe._ I thought to myself. I got up and walked to the kitchen to make some coffee. I also started making waffles for us as well. I heard him move around in his bed a little so I knew he was going to wake up soon. 

I don’t know why but I have been acting so weird lately…since I said how I really felt. I am not one to have “chick-flick moments” with anyone. Not even family. It’s not my thing. Cas has always been there for me so yeah we “bonded” but then I started feeling things. I pushed it away and hid it very well. If only I could get paid for hiding my feelings. 

 

Narrator’s POV

Cas started to move around in bed as he remembered that night. It had been a pretty restless night. He had only fallen asleep about an hour before Dean woke. 

 

Cas’s POV

I woke up with only and hour of sleep and a major headache. My ribs still hurt and the bed was now soaked with water from the ice.

“Great.” I huffed to myself. I stood up and went to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and saw that thankfully the swelling went down but there was still a cut on my lip. I slid my tongue over it and could feel a little sting it wasn’t so bad. It made me forget that night for a second. 

I walked out of the bathroom and ripped off my sheets and blankets. I went into the closet that Dean and I shared together and grabbed my new blanket set. I guess parents are useful. I started opening it when big arms came and snaked around my stomach. I yelped at the pain not meaning to. 

“Oh my god did I hurt you?” Dean said with worry thick in his voice. 

“No sorry I just got jumped.” 

“Really?” I nodded. “It sounded more of a pain scream then a scared scream and I know the difference.” He put his hands on my arms and looked me in the eyes. “What happened. You didn’t…” He paused. 

“NO! Of course not. I just fell last night and got a bruise on my stomach. I’m fine though really.”

“Can I see.”

“Why?” I said. I knew it was bad and probably looked like I got tramped by an elephant. 

“I wanna make sure it’s not too bad.” I really didn’t want him to see but I knew he was going to get his way one way or the other. I nodded slowly and lifted up my shirt. Dean got closer as his eyes widened. “There is no way you fell. What happened.” He commanded more than asked. 

“You have to promise that you won’t get mad.” I said thinking about how I should tell him I lied to his face and proceeded to meet someone that I didn’t know who they were, unprotected. This was going to be a long talk.

“Okay.” He was starting to get irritated. Dean hated it when people messed with anyone he cared about. 

“No promise.” I said and stuck out my pinky finger. His face lightened up some as he smiled a bit then grabbed my pinky with his.

“What are you four? Now what happened?”

“Okay well…ImayormaynothaveliedtoyouaboutgoingonthatwalklastnightIgota randomemailfromsomeoneIdidn’tknowanditturnedouttobeCrowleyand hekindofbeatmeupafterfindingoutIwasgayandhethinksIhaveathingfor youwhichIdobutIdon’twanthimtoknowandhereIamnow.” I rushed out so fast that I had to catch my breath after.

“Okay all I heard was ‘and here I am now’. Say that again.”

“Last night I got an email from someone I didn’t know saying that they knew my secret. I panicked and replied. Well we ended up planning to meet that night for a chat and as I was waiting I found out it was Crowley and he was just trying to prank me but I fell into his trap and he now knows I’m gay and thinks that we have a thing. He ended up having his friends beat me up and then I came home.” I was looking down I couldn’t bear to look at him right now. He was either so mad he couldn’t talk or was relieved. Most likely mad. 

“Cas, why didn’t you tell me?” Was all he said in a surprisingly calm tone.

“Cause I was told to come alone or he would tell all the teachers and the head of the school.”

“Why didn’t you bring a knife. I know you, you were thinking about it but then made a joke out of it. Man.” He pressed two fingers to the bridge of his nose. “Do you know what would happen to me if something bad happened to you?” I started to tear up. I knew what I did was stupid and wrong but knowing that Dean was getting emotional over someone as bad as me was upsetting. “I wouldn’t be able to live with myself.” He was starting to tear up. He turned back to me and pulled me in for a light hug. He pressed his face into my neck and I hugged him back.

 

Dean’s POV

I don’t know what washed over me. Once Cas told me that I was super mad. But then an old feeling washed over me…fear. I could have lost Cas. He’s not the smallest thing but he isn’t mr macho either. I promised myself I would never get like this. I get weak like this. All I want is for my family and Cas to be safe. 

As I hugged Cas I felt his arms wrap around me. I smiled because hey, he was here and safe. Yeah he has a few bumps and bruises but we’ll just call them battle scars. I smiled at the thought. I pulled away from the hug even though I didn’t really want to.

“Cas?” I asked.

“Yes Dean?” He replied.

“Promise me you won’t keep any secrets like that ever again. I want to be the first person to know okay.”

“I promise.” Then he pressed his lips to mine and I felt that little spark I felt the first time. I smiled into the kiss.

“Well I made waffles and coffee so come eat.” I said before grabbing his hand and dragging him with me.

 

 

 

 

Cas’s POV

Once Dean was done dragging me to the kitchen and released my hand I sat down in a chair. After a few minutes of Dean shuffling around the kitchen he put a plate in front of me with three waffles stacked on top of each other and a bunch of syrup overflowing them. 

“Thanks.” I said with a smile. Then he walked over and sat next to me with his waffles.

We ate in silence but it was a good silence, not the weird kind. We put away our dishes and then washed them together. 

 

Narrator’s POV

Cas and Dean finished up their dishes and then walked to Dean’s bed. They laid down and cuddled for a while. 

 

Dean’s POV

“You want me to sing to you?” I asked. I felt Cas’s head move up and then down slightly. “Any requests?” I felt him shake his head a little. I thought for a minute then started singing. 

 

_‘Wise men say,_

_Only fools rush in._

_But I can’t help falling in love with you._

_Shall I stay?_

_Would it be a sin_

_If I can’t help falling in love with you?_

 

_Like a river flows,_

_Surely to the sea._

_Darling, so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be._

_Take my hand,_

_Take my whole life too._

_For I can’t help falling in love with you._

 

_Like a river flows,_

_Surely to the sea._

_Darling, so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be._

_Take my hand take my whole life too._

_For I can’t help falling in love with you,_

_For I can’t help falling in love with you.’_

“Get some sleep angel.” I don’t know why I said it it just…fit. Cas didn’t seem to mind anyway. I kissed his head and then started to doze off as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep this part in mind it will come in the future:
> 
> “Oh my god did I hurt you?” Dean said with worry thick in his voice.  
> “No sorry I just got jumped.”  
> “Really?” I nodded. “It sounded more of a pain scream then a scared scream and I know the difference.” He put his hands on my arms and looked me in the eyes. “What happened. You didn’t…” He paused.  
> “NO! Of course not. I just fell last night and got a bruise on my stomach. I’m fine though really.”
> 
> If you think you know what it is then leave a comment. Also if you want a certain song put in this story then tell me and I would be more than happy to place it in the book. Thank you to all you amazing readers and maybe writers you are the reason I write. I hope you enjoyed this chapter I will try to get back on my normal schedule. Have an amazing week.


	7. Love and Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More cuddles, lovey dovey stuff and some learning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would waste time with an excuse if I had one...but I don't so sorry for this taking so long, but here it is.

Cas’s POV

I slowly opened my eyes not realizing I fell asleep. Dean was still holding me in his arms and I could still hear his words in my head, _“Get some sleep angel.”_ I smiled at the thought. I looked up the best I could to see the time. It was 8:27. Great we slept the whole day. How is that even possible. We got a good nights sleep…well he did. 

“Dean…” I said quietly. No response. “Dean, I need to pee.” Still nothing. I gave him a kiss hoping it would wake him up. When I pulled back he was smiling. “Now release me so I can pee.” He lifted his arms and I rolled off the bed onto the cold wooden floor with a soft _‘THUD’_ I walked to the bathroom checked out my bruise in the mirror. It was still pretty bad. 

 

Dean’s POV

Once Cas went to the bathroom I sat up and grabbed my planning book. I have been secretly planning a surprise for Cas because his birthday is coming up. Now that we are together I can take him to dinner but still act like we are just hanging out. I really wish I didn’t have to keep us a secret but I am doing it for Cas. 

I continued making my top secret plans of the perfect night. “Please like this.” I said quietly to myself. Then Cas walked out and I shoved the book under my bed. 

“So the bruise is still pretty bad and still hurts really bad.” He said laying his hand softly on his stomach. 

“Do you want some ice?” I ask.

“I was just about to get some.” I stood up.

“Nope you are going to do nothing but rest. I mean it.”

“It’s only a bruise Dean.” He says.

“I don’t care what it is I want you to get better.” I hurried into the kitchen before he could reply. I quickly grabbed some ice and put it in a baggie. When I turned around I was faced with a slightly upset Cas in my face. “You know you’re really cute when you get upset.” Cas started to blush a bit. I gave him a quick kiss before grabbing his hand and lightly pulling him with me to his bed. 

I pointed to the bed until he laid down on it. I set the bag of ice on his stomach and let him adjust it to where it needed to be. I kissed his forehead and then sat down next to him.

“Do you need anything?”

“No all I want right now is some cuddles.” He said putting his arms up and grabbing at the air like a baby. I laid down next to him and carefully wrapped my arm around his waist. We laid there for a while and then eventually fell asleep again.

 

Cas’s POV

I woke up about an hour later and saw that Dean had passed out on me. He was so cute. I wish there was something I could do for him. He always is keeping me safe and making sure I get better when I am sick or injured. I wish I was different. I wish I could be better for him I don’t want him to have to worry for me. 

I looked at the ceiling and blinked the tears that were stinging my eyes. I started running my fingers through his hair. 

“I love you.” I said very quietly. I sat their just learning all his features from his perfect jaw bone to the little crinkle in his forehead. 

After a little while I looked at the clock it was almost four and I needed to get some homework done and so didn’t Dean. Sadly we would have to go to school tomorrow and face our fellow classmates but this time I would feel a little less alone. The only things I really have to worry about is being seen a little closer than usual with Dean. We can’t hug, kiss, hold hands, we can’t even stand to close or everyone will know. I would hate for Dean to have to deal with that. Me I’m used to the bullying and the names but Dean has always been the popular one. 

 

Dean’s POV

I woke up to Cas playing with my hair and writing some things down on his computer. 

“What are ya doing?” I asked my voice still a little deep.

“Just doing some homework for tomorrow. You should get started on yours as well. I know you have a test tomorrow.” I looked up at him. 

“Aw come on can’t I just lay here forever. Please.”

“I wish you could but you have been doing good and I am not going to let you fail just because you don’t wanna do something. You can even study over here. Deal?” 

“Fine, deal.” I said defeatedly. I got up and stretched then walked over to my bag and pulled out my anatomy book and my list of things I need to learn.

“What are you learning about?” Cas asked without looking up from his computer.

“We have to learn the scientificy names for body parts.”

“Oh that sounds fun.” Cas laughed. “Do you need any help?” I looked at him a bit confused. 

“How would you help me?” I raised my eyebrow.

“Well If you give me the list I can say a word and you tell me what it is.” 

“Okay we can try it.” Cas set his computer aside and I gave him the list. 

 

Cas’s POV

“Frontal is the?” I asked him

“Forehead.” he replied quickly.

“So you know that one pretty well.”

“Well yeah I got the face stuff down pretty good it’s just the rest. It’s not sticking in my head.” He said sounding a bit upset.

“It’s not your fault, you just need a different way of learning to get it in your head. I know you can do it.” I lifted his chin up so he was looking in my eyes. “It may take time but I know you have it in you.” I leaned forward and gave him a strong loving kiss. When I pulled back he was smiling and I’m pretty sure he was blushing.

“You always know just what to say.”

“Yep except now I can kiss you without thinking I’m gonna ruin our friendship.” I smiled and sat back in my position. Little did he know I had some idea up my sleeve of just how to get those words stuck in his head. “So I have an idea that might work but only if you’re okay with it.”

“What did you have planned?” He asked. I leaned a little closer to him and asked,

“You learn physically more right? Like hands on?” He nodded his head even though he still had a confused look on his face. I got close to his ear and whispered. “Then let’s have a hands on demonstration shall we.” Then I sat back and gave him and innocent smile. 

 

Dean’s POV

A chill went down my back when Cas whispered in my ear. He is just sitting there like he never said anything, and that turned me on more than what he said and how he said it. 

“What did you have in mind?” I asked with a smirk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that happened. Also the next chapter is almost 100% going to be smut so just pre-warning to ya. Also if you guys want updates for this story just click the subscribe button and you will get emails whenever a new chapter is added. Thank you to everyone who reads this and to all the people putting up with my updating problems. This next chapter might be shorter than most cause of what I have planned. Hopefully I will not disappoint. I hope you all have a wonderful New Year's and a great start to 2017.


	8. Authors Note

First off, I know you can all hate me. I don't care. I swear on my life that I'm writing. It's just really hard to write a smut chapter when you can never get time alone. I am writing at all possible times but I still have do deal with drama, school and school work so give me a break. Hopefully after I get this chapter out I will get back on track now that I have someone to bug me about it. Sorry for the terrible updating schedule. I hope everyone is enjoying it so far. Also if you want to request a song to put in the story just write it in the comments and I will find a way to get it in there. Also I'm thinking of doing a shoutout kind of ting so if you want a shoutout leave a comment saying so and I'll be sure to check out your work and tell people about it in chapters. If you don't have any work I wouldn't suggest asking for one because there is nothing to read. Thank you all so much for reading my story, once again sorry and I hope you have an amazing day and week.


	9. "Studying"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PRE-WARNING SMUT CHAPTER!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, sorry. Ya'll can hate I should have not taken this long. Come hunt me down and kill me. I hope you enjoy anyway. I am/should be getting back on a normal schedule so yeah. Also thanks for over 50 kudos, I never expected this to be a hit. You all made my dream a small reality. Hope you keep reading.

Cas’ POV  
“Well how about I point to a body part and if you say the real one then I have to remove an article of clothing. Deal?” Dean nodded his head quickly. “Okay.” I pointed to my neck. He thought for a moment before speaking.

“Cervical?” I nodded. 

“Very good.” Then I pulled my shirt over my head revealing my chest and stomach. “What about here?” I said pointing to my chest area.

“Pectoral.” He said with almost no hesitation. 

“Correct.” Then I removed my socks just to be a tease. It worked, Dean looked a little disappointed.

“Can I try something?” Dean asked. I thought for a minute before nodding my head. He started to crawl up to me slowly. I sat there until he got really close to me, only inches away from my face. He kissed my lips and said, “Vermillion.” I smiled and nodded slightly. Then he kissed my nose and said, “Nasal.” before I could say anything he kissed my forehead with a, “Frontal.” right after. 

“I see what you’re doing now.” I smiled and pulled him into a kiss. When we pulled away he took my arm and started placing kisses along it and saying every part perfectly. 

“Digital. Palmar. Carpal. Antebrachial. Antecubital. Brachial. Acrominal.” He went to go lift my arm, I figured he was going for my armpit but I pulled my arm down. 

“No! Not happening.” Dean smiled and them started laughing. I joined in the laughter until Dean shut me up with a kiss. 

“Now shh, I must finish my studies.” He said giving me one more quick kiss. “But first I need these off.” He said pointing to my pants.

I quickly got out of them and threw them to the floor. He crawled down to my legs and pulled one so it was laying straight on the bed. He then started to make trail of kisses upward from my foot. “Plantar. Pedal. Tarsal. Crural. Patellar. Femoral.” I stared to tense up a bit. I had no idea where he was going next, all I knew is that he has so much power at this very moment.

He slowly crept up with his face centimeters away from my crotch. He looked up at me and smiled. It was the most innocent looking smile I have ever seen. If asked I never would have told but I was turned on. A lot. I could feel myself start to get hard. I started to squirm under his stare. 

“Dean?” I asked. He could tell I was turned on and he was planning something. I knew his planning face, and this was definitely it. He shot up to my stomach and started kissing it all over. He was still very careful to not hit my bruise. 

“Abdominal.” He gently laughing a bit before placed his lips on my belly button and saying, “Umbilical.” By this point you could see the tent in my boxers, and it didn’t go unnoticed. Dean looked down and smiled. “Cas, how dare you. You are going to make it very hard to study with that distracting me.” He looked up at me with his light green eyes. “I guess we’ll just have to take care of this first.” His voice went deep when he said that last sentence.

“O-okay.” I stuttered. I was nervous, this would be my first time with anyone. 

“We can take it slow. Okay?” Dean said, as if he was reading my mind. I nodded slowly. He came up and kissed me softly yet sensually. “If at any time you want me to stop just say so. Okay?”

“O-okay, I will.” I said with a soft smile. He kissed me again and then went down to my boxers. He stuck a finger on either side and slowly pulled them down revealing my half hard cock. He finished pulling off my boxers and threw them to the floor.

He looked up at me and smiled. “W-what?” I said nervously. Dean just sat at the end of the bed and kept looking at me. 

“You’re beautiful. Wow.” I covered my face with my hands that were warm and clammy from my nerves. “Hey, don’t cover your face then I can’t see you.” Dean joked. I pulled my fingers apart just revealing my eyes. “Cas. Please.” Dean said in a baby voice. I smiled and took my hands from my face and set them down on the soft blankets underneath me. “There we go.” He said. I was looking down so Dean wouldn’t see how red my face was. 

Dean’s POV  
I saw Cas with his head down and I didn’t know what that meant. Either he was embarrassed or he didn’t want this. 

“C-cas we don’t have to do this. It’s completely up to you.” Cas’ head shot up.

“Wha-NO, I do want to do this…I’m just…nervous.” He said tilting his head back down. I crawled up to him and pulled his chin up. 

“I promise we will go at a pace you are ready for, but I’m sure you’ll forget about it all pretty soon.” I said with a smirk. Cas nodded slowly. “Okay so is it okay if I give you a blowjob?” Cas nodded. I slowly made my way down his body leaving a trail of kisses. Once I got to his dick I held it softly in my hand. If I was being totally honest I was a little nervous myself, the last time I did this my dad caught me, but that is a story for a different time, this is for Cas. 

I put my lips around the tip and licked the top experimentally. I saw Cas head tilt back. So he liked that. I slowly started to go down. His mouth opened a bit. I set a pace bobbing my head slowly and each time I got to the top I swiped my tongue over his slit. This caused Cas to let out a soft moan each time. He quickly put his hand over his mouth. I pulled off making Cas whine a bit. 

“Why’d you stop?!” 

“Don’t cover your mouth I wanna hear every single sound you make.” I said, my voice a deep growl. 

“B-but Dean, there is a dorm right next to us.” Cas said nervously.

“Who cares.”

“I d-dooo-” I started bobbing my head again cutting him off. I set a pretty fast pace until Cas was a moaning mess. I pulled off with a loud pop. “Deaaannn!” Cas cried out. I crawled up to him and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. I reached my hand down and set a slow pace stroking his dick. He moaned quietly into my mouth and I smiled against the kiss.

I pulled away for breath and started kissing his neck and leaving dark, red, hickeys, all over his neck, still pumping but getting faster with each stroke.

Within the next minute he shouted with my name on his lips. 

“DEEEAAAANNN!” I continued stroking him through his orgasm. 

 

Cas’ POV  
My vision blurred and I felt nothing but waves of pleasure shooting through my whole body. When my vision cleared Dean was over me kissing my neck. 

“So did I do good?” He purred in my ear then sat up to look at me. I nodded.

“That, was…amazing. I’m so tired.” I said yawning. Dean kisses me passionately.

“Wanna take a nap?” He suggested. I smiled and pulled him in for another kiss. He slid over on his side and nuzzled his face into my neck. Dean quickly passed out and I soon fell asleep to his soft breathing. How did I get so lucky?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, also one of my friends just got an account so go check em' out, name is Swimming_on_land, there is only one story so far but she is working on a story with Bo Burnham, so if you're a fan go check it out she is amazing and really talented. Pre-warning, there are spelling errors, but otherwise than that she is really good.


	10. Back to School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean go back to school and get in a bit of trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm at school right now but ya know what oh well. I had to update. This one is a bit longer because of the time missed. So enjoy.

Dean’s POV

I woke up to Heat of the Moment blasting through the room. I jumped up and quickly shut off my phone. I looked at the time, 7:43. Oh god; school, we have to be there at 8, I totally forgot. 

“Cas! Cas, get up we have to get ready for school.” Cas sat up quickly.

“Huh? We slept that long?!” He said ruffling his messy black hair and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Yeah, now get up and shower, you’re a bit…messy.” I said smiling as I recalled that night. 

I scrambled to the kitchen and quickly threw some bread in the toaster. I got all the papers for my classes like math and that stuff. Then I dug through my messy drawers, picking out a deep green shirt with my best gray flannel and some ripped up jeans. 

Cas soon walked out of the bathroom, I quickly brushed my teeth and fixed up my hair a bit. 

We quickly ate and then rushed out to Baby. 

 

We just made it to class on time, thank God we have the same first class. 

“Come on Dean quick.” Cas rushed me. 

“Give me a sec, I still wanna look decent.” I said fixing my hair using the car window as a mirror. 

“Dean we are going to be late!” Cas said more urgently.

“Fine. Let’s go.” I said walking towards the huge college building.

 

Cas’ POV

Dean was in his own little world in the back of the class while I sat upfront taking notes. We are currently in Environmental Science and are learning about global warming; one of my favorite topics. Dean, not so much, he is more into math and metals. 

After class Dean came to my locker and we walked to my next class. 

“Can’t we just skip? I really just want to spend time with you, not these idiots.” I smiled. 

“I would but I haven’t missed a day of school and I’m not starting now.” Dean started slouching as we walked through the crowded hallways. “This place is way more crowded that I was expecting.” I said.

“Yeah seems like most kids go to the morning classes.”

“Strange, I remember hating that we had to wake up so early.”

“You didn’t have to. You were just mister perfect attendance. Always have been.” 

“Shut up.” I said, playfully punching his arm. Right when we turned the corner I saw Crowley and his group of vacuous, subjects. I wanted to run; I remembered that I still hadn’t told Dean that Crowley was the reason I was all banged and bruised. I quickly thought up a plan to ignore him and talk to Dean as we passed. The plan was going great, we had almost made it to our next class when…,

“Cassy!” I didn’t reply and just kept walking. “Hey fag! Where do you think you’re going.” Crowley said loudly, making people turn and see where he was looking. 

“Probably to go make out with his _boyfriend_.” Benny said right after, then laughed when Adam started making kissy noises behind him.

I have never seen Dean spin around so quick.

“What the hell did you just say!” He snapped. 

“I said, _he’s probably going to make out with his boyfriend_.” Benny said slower. 

“Right, because you are trying to hide your sexuality by picking on people who are different.”

“I’m not gay.” He said shocked.

“Really, because if I remember correctly when we were friends, before this son of a bitch,” he said gesturing toward Crowley, “made you part of his posey, you told me you were bi. So yeah you’re not gay, you’re bi.” Crowley looked over at Benny. 

“Benny?” He said in disbelief. Benny had his gaze on Dean, and Dean, at Benny. 

“No I’m not.” He said through clenched teeth. 

“Wait, why are you talking for Cassy? We weren’t talking to you.” Crowley snarled, by now everyone was watching us. I placed my hand on Dean’s arm, 

“Can we just go?” I asked. I felt him relax a bit. He looked at me and nodded. We turned and started to walk off together. Suddenly I felt a hand grab the back of my shirt, pulling me back. I winced when my back hit a steel locker.

“I wasn’t done talking to you fag!” Crowley spat in my face.

~Time Skip~

“Ballthazar! You can’t possible believe them!?” Crowley yelled.

“Crowley we’ve been over this, you are to call me Mr.Zar at school, and frankly yes I do. Castiel is one of our best student and more trustworthy than you, not to mention, you have a record here and it’s not a good one.”

“So that automatically makes me the one at fault!?” Crowley complained.

“No, it just makes you more likely. I want to hear Castiel’s side now.” Everyone looked in my direction. Great.

“O-okay so Dean and I were walking to our next class, since we…uh…have the same one. We were talking and Crowley called me but instead of Castiel he said Cassy, which I don’t like and so I ignored and kept walking then he called me a…” I stopped I wasn’t sure what the principle would do. 

“It’s okay, you can say it, I give you permission.” Balthazar encouraged.

“He uh…,”

“He called him a fag.” Dean butted in angrily.

“Dean I don’t want your input.” Balthazar said sternly.

“No he’s right.”

“Then what happened?”

“Well Dean turned around and sarcastically asked what he said so one of Crowley’s friends said it again. I told Dean we should go and then we turned to leave. Then Crowley grabbed my shirt and slammed me against a locker.”

“I know there is more, when the teacher found you three she told me you had punched Crowley.” He said looking towards Dean.

“Well yes, he did but only because he was trying to protect me.” I said in defense.

“I understand that Castiel but that still does not make it right to punch another student, you both should have come to a teacher.”

“We would have except every time we do that, your staff fails to do anything!” Dean said raising his voice. “Oh and it’s a bit hard to walk to a teacher when you’re pinned to a locker.” 

“Dean I understand you’re upset but—“

“UPSET! I’m way more than that. I’m going to do what I feel I need to do to feel safe since I know that you won’t do anything, and until I start seeing the teachers actually give a damn about me or my friends then I won’t stop. Oh and go ahead and suspend me! I’ll still show up!” Dean stood up. “I’m sick of dealing with this prick!” He yelled pointing toward Crowley. 

“I’m the prick!?” Crowley yelled.

“Both of you sit down NOW!” Balthazar yelled. Overall he wasn’t very intimidating but when he was upset it was scary. 

I placed my hand on Dean’s arm.

 

Dean’s POV

I jumped a bit at the sudden hand on my arm. 

“Dean, please.” Cas said calmly. I looked behind me and met his bright blue eyes. They were soft and they looked sad. I know he hates it when I get mad but I just can’t help it especially because of my past. I did nothing but cower to others. I’m just so sick of this damn school not doing anything about Crowley. 

I took a breath and sat down.

“Thank you Dean.” 

“THIS IS STUPID!” Crowley hollered.

“Crowley you need to calm down.” Balthazar said anger laced in every syllable. 

Crowley sat down clearly upset he was not winning.

“Crowley, you get a day’s suspension and you two get detention.” 

“Yessir.” Cas said relieved. We stood up and walked out together. As we slowly walked to our next class I got and idea. I spotted the boys bathroom and quickly grabbed Cas’ hand and pulled him with me. Once the door closed I gave him a huge hug. He was shocked and still a bit surprised from the sudden action. 

 

Cas’ POV(sorry I relate more to Cas…)

Once I realized what was happening I wrapped my arms around Dean. 

“What’s this for?” I asked looking up at him. 

“Because you did good, and when people do good they get rewarded.” I smiled and pushed myself up on my toes to meet Dean’s full lips for a quick kiss. When I pulled back he had the biggest grin on his face. “Can we stay here until next class?” He asked. 

“We can’t miss class.” 

“Come on we just got in trouble and I want to spend a little time with you.” 

“How would we get past the security officers?” I asked very aware that they would not just let you walk out of school.

“I have a certain place that doesn’t require leaving the school.” He said quietly like it was this huge secret. I thought about it for a while. 

“Promise we won’t get caught.” I said seriously. 

“Me get caught I am hurt you think I would get caught.” He retorted playfully.

“Promise.” I said again, ignoring his comment.

“I promise we won’t get caught.” He finally said.

“Okay.” I said and he took my hand.

He pulled me through several hallways, up the stairs and past some classrooms. We finally stopped at this room that had a sign that said, _Private Entrance No Students Allowed_. 

“Dean we can’t go in here.” 

“Oh yes we can.” He said pulling out a key from his back pocket. He pushed the key in and turned it. He opened the door and told me to go in. 

I stepped in to a completely dark room with no source of light.

“Okay so walk six paces straight then eight left, there should be a couch. Well homemade couch.” I heard Dean say from behind me. I followed every step until my legs hit the couch. 

“Is it safe to sit?” I asked still in the dark.

“Yes, yes it is.” I felt around and sat as Dean closed the door behind him. “Is it always this dark?” 

“No I just have to make my way over there.” Then I heard Dean’s loud boots clunk on the floor, getting closer and closer until I could just make out Dean’s figure standing in front of me. He carefully knelt on the couch and bent behind it. I heard four clicks then Dean said, “Ready?” I nodded my head before realizing he most likely could not see.

“Yes? I don’t know what to expect.” I said nervous yet excited. 

I heard another click and then I was forced to shut my eyes tightly as a bunch of lights changed the dark room into a beautiful brightly lit, room. Not what I had in mind but it was truly amazing.

The couch was made of a bunch of blankets and pillows for cushioning. The frame was a beautiful cherry oak wood with matching side tables next to it. The room was lit with small white tea lights all around the ceiling and down the sides. In front of me was a dark wood coffee table with papers and some empty paper cups. Up against the wall was a giant white sheet covering the majority of the wall. I looked over to my left and say another dark wood table with a coffee maker and a mini fridge on it. 

“So what do you think?” Dean asked. He almost sounded nervous.

“I don’t know what to say.” I said honestly it was so beautiful and it looked like so much work went into making it. 

“You don’t like it?” He asked disappointed. I quickly shook my head.

“WHAT! NO! I love it! It’s so nice. How did you do this? What’s the sheet for? Did you make this frame?” I said, the words pouring out of my mouth. Dean’s face lit up.

“Really?! You like it?!” He turned and pulled me into a hug, my face pressed against his chest. I smiled and hugged back. “Can we stay a while?” He asked real sweetly still holding on to me.

“On one condition.” I said real serious. He pulled back and looked me in the eyes. “You have to show me what this projector can do.” I said, a smile forming on both of our faces.

“Yes of course!” He said excitedly. He turned around and pressed a few buttons until the lights in the room dimmed and the projected clicked on. I watched as pictured of Dean and Sam passed by. “This isn’t even the best part.” Dean said leaning his head on my shoulder. 

After a few minutes the screen went black. A word made its way to the screen that said, _“Favorites.”_ I tilted my head so it was leaning on Dean’s. Some pictures were of Dean doing silly things like throwing knives at the wall and fixing his car. Then a picture of us popped up. It was the first picture we ever took together. I smiled as more pictures of us popped up. Then a huge collage of pictures came up and the screen slowly faded to black. Dean clicked off the projector and turned the lights back up. 

“So how was it?” Dean asked nervously. I was sitting there probably looking like the biggest idiot in the world while I was trying to find words to describe how much I liked it. I slowly turned to Dean with a smile on my face. We sat there looking at each other for a long time until I quickly jumped into his lap and pressed my lips against his, they were warm and soft. It was a quick kiss full of love nothing else. I pulled back and started laughing. Dean was totally surprised. 

“Does that answer your question?” I asked still laughing. 

“Yeah, it does.” He wrapped his arms around my and pulled me close. I placed my head on his chest and listened to his soft breathing along with his heartbeat, while he ran his hands through my hair. He was so warm. I don’t remember the last time I felt this comfortable and safe. 

 

Dean’s POV

I lay there looking at the ceiling with Cas safely wrapped in my arms. A lot has been on my mind lately, making sure Cas is okay, school, Cas’ birthday. I have plans but I’m scared he won’t like it. 

I gave Cas a quick squeeze. He was here now and that’s all I could ask for. 

I looked over to the clock above the door, there was about 20 minutes before next period which was lunch, thankfully. Cas would want me to wake him up…but he had a rough night…let him sleep? I asked myself. I have a better idea. I carefully moved Cas so he was no longer laying on me but to my side. I got up and wrote a quick note and then left it on his phone so he would see it. I carefully maneuvered my way out of the room without making a sound.

“Let’s do this.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp that happened. I enjoyed it did you?


	11. Sorry(authors note)

So first off idk if anyone is even and active reader by now but I wanted to apologise for no new chapters. I really want to update but it is very hard to get out long chapters from my phone. I would be using a computer but mine shit the bed so I'm currently in the process of getting a new one but that might take a while. It's killing me to not write as much but if you do enjoy my writing (idk why you would lol) I am trying to put out some short works that I've been writing from my phone. Thank you to anyone who has stuck this long I really appreciate it and I hope you enjoy the rest of your day.


End file.
